An Unbroken Promise
by mystic-dreamer18
Summary: Graduation Day has finally come! What happens after Tohru fufills a promise that she made years ago? A little bit of TohruKyou at the end.


A/N: Just something I thought I should write one day. Review if you want to!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket it belongs to the very nice people at Funimation.  
  
(Told in Tohru's POV)  
  
Finally. It was here. Today was the day.  
  
"Yuki Souma"  
  
I clapped along with thousands of members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club as Yuki walked up to the podium to receive his diploma. I could feel my heart beating with anticipation.  
  
"Kyou Souma"  
  
Thousands again clapped as Kyou got his diploma.  
  
Then finally my name was called.  
  
"Tohru Honda"  
  
I practically jumped out of my seat and ran toward the school principle.  
  
Afterwards Yuki, Kyou, and I all met up with Shigure in the Reception Hall.  
  
"Finally, I never have to see those silly, giggling girls ever again!" Kyou said in relief.  
  
"Unfortunately, I still have to see you everyday," coolly replied Yuki.  
  
"What does that mean, damn rat!"  
  
"What do you think it means, stupid cat!"  
  
I sweatdropped. Even though we were all high school graduates, some things never changed.  
  
"So Tohru, What do you plan on doing now that you've graduated High School?" Shirgure asked ignoring the commotion behind him.  
  
"Oh, well to be honest, I've never really thought about it before," admitted Tohru sheepishly.  
  
After breaking up the fight between Yuki and Kyou we all headed out to Shigure's car to go back home. When we all got there I said,"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you at home."  
  
The car drove off.  
  
"Be safe," I whispered.  
  
When the car was gone from my sight, I headed in the opposite direction. At first I walked, but slowly my walk turned into a run. I ran as fast as I could passing all the familiar buildings. I started to run faster bumping into a few people along the way,but I didn't care all I cared about was getting to the one place I was going. I turned a sharply and started to run at a speed that was even unknown to myself, finally I stopped. I then fell on the pavement gasping for air. When I finally caught my breath, I slowly stood up and gazed at the kanji chiseled in to the hard stone.  
  
"Hi Mom.."  
  
Then wind then came and slightly blew a few strands of hair in my face. I tucked my hair behind my ear and continued.  
  
"I promised you that I would tell you how it felt to hold a high school diploma, and because of all the support from all the people I love I can finally fulfill that promise."  
  
The wind blew again, but this time I didn't bother to get the hair away from my face.  
  
"It was incredible mom" I admitted feeling the tears build up in my eyes "I felt so proud of myself. I felt that everything I had worked so hard for had finally been paid off."  
  
"When the principle handed me the diploma and I heard all those claps and cheers I felt..special, like I was on top of the world."  
  
"Afterwards, when I started talking with Kyou and Yuki again I was reminded that if it wasn't for all the support that they gave me I would have never ever have gotten this far!"  
  
"Of course I can't forget Uo and Hana! They've been great!"  
  
"I felt like everything was perfect, but the only thing that was missing," I chocked feeling the tears roll down my cheeks "was that you weren't there mom!'  
  
I then fell to the ground crying uncontrollably. I don't know how long I cried all I know is that I cried until my tears ran dry.  
  
Slowly I got up and headed towards home. When I got there everyone was asking me tons of questions.  
  
"You were gone an awful long time Tohru, where did you run off to?" asked Shigure  
  
"Oh, I went to visit someone" I answered trying to think of a good lie "uh.Hana and Uo wanted to get together and do something fun after graduation".  
  
I quickly got upstairs when I was halfway up I called down to the others, "I'll be in my room". When I got there I immediately fell on my bed. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, for some reason I didn't feel any relief from my grieve in my room.  
  
I suddenly felt a draft. I shivered and headed towards the window. Suddenly, something caught my attention, the roof. I thought about it briefly and then said to myself," Why not?"  
  
I quickly stepped outside and climbed up the ladder all the while trying to do so as quietly as possible. I found myself a spot on the roof, sat down, and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible. I sat up there a while just letting my cares drift away in the breeze. I felt my eyelids slowly drift downward as I began to fall into a deep sleep. However, this was interrupted by the sudden boom. I quickly woke to see that Kyou and Yuki had obviously gotten into a fight again seeing the clouds of dust fading away to reveal a couple of broken doors lying on the ground with Kyou not far from them. Kyou slowly got up and headed towards the roof. I then panicked.  
  
'Oh no what if he sees me up here?!' I thought 'What do I do?'  
  
"Tohru, what are you doing here?"  
  
I froze. I didn't know what to say! Slowly, I turned around and decided just to tell him the truth; I had done enough lying for one day.  
  
"I-I had a lot on my mind so I came up here" I said truthfully "I can see why you come here, it seems so..distant from the world, being up so high".  
  
Kyou had a puzzled look on his face. He could tell there was more going on.  
  
"What's up?" he asked  
  
I silently debated weather or not to tell him the whole story.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden" I admitted  
  
"Who said you were?" I looked up at him and found him looking at me with concern in his eyes. I blushed at his gaze. I couldn't ignore him.  
  
"After you guys left I went to see my mom's grave"  
  
Kyou's eyes widened.  
  
I continued.  
  
"I promised her a long time ago that I would tell her what it felt like to hold that high school diploma., I said that it felt like everything was perfect...except..."  
  
I silently cried." she wasn't there"  
  
Suddenly, Kyou wiped my tears.  
  
I turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with such concern that I felt that all his emotions were pouring into me.  
  
"I-I." Kyou stammered "I can understand what you're saying.there were a lot of times when I felt the same way,.but then reality caught up with me..,and well .I"  
  
I smiled. Kyou was trying so hard to comfort me.  
  
"But you're wrong." Kyou said  
  
'What?' I thought 'What does he mean?'  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean" Kyou explained "You always speak of how your mom was so kind to everyone, do you really think that a mom who cared so much for her child would not be there for your graduation?"  
  
I was speechless. What he was saying not only touched me spiritually, but what he was saying made sense!  
  
"Thank you" I said crying again "If your so happy then why the heck are you crying?!" asked Kyou with a worried expression on his face  
  
"It's just that I'm so happy you're here Kyou!"  
  
Kyou's eyes widened.  
  
"Tohru.I"  
  
"Kyou, are you finished sulking enough to help me fix the door you broke!" Yuki called  
  
Kyou stood up with a furious expression on his face.  
  
"I broke! You're the one that hit me into it!"  
  
"Well if you learned to keep your guard up this wouldn't have happened now wouldn't stupid cat!"  
  
"You know you really piss me off with your smartass comments!"  
  
Kyou then jumped from the roof and soon round two of their fight began.  
  
I smiled. I really was lucky.  
  
A/N: Sooooooooooooo, what didja think?! Review if you want, it will be greatly appreciated!!! 


End file.
